


【97s x 你】琐碎奇迹

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo





	【97s x 你】琐碎奇迹

-李硕珉ver.

我是害怕孤独的双子座，是喜欢流泪的体质，是会容易有共感情绪的人。

看见电视剧里主人公的悲苦生活会因为心疼而流泪；  
读小说时会由于女主人公与自己的境遇相似而感到同情；  
想到未来的时候会因为迷茫落泪。

上天显然很了解我，派来李先生来拯救我。

一日倾盆大雨，把城市洗净，天也一点点暗下来，星辰尚未探出头，月亮已经悄悄从云间缝隙露面。

华灯初上，我刚看到悲伤的章节，抬起头看看窗外，又不禁感觉到了寂寞。

—手上的书本被人夺走，落入了温暖的怀抱。  
—是我的先生。

“让你别看这些悲伤的书，不难受吗？”

我心里想着“所有书都会有跌宕起伏的情节”，一边躲入先生的怀里。

他一手轻轻抚着我有点乱的发丝，一手给我打开了为我下载好的喜剧，将它投影到墙壁上。

—真好。

“我这真的很像养了女儿了。” 他轻笑着说。

“那你愿意吗？”

先生没有说话，只是笑着吻了我的发顶。

-金珉奎ver.

在微博被日剧的语录吸引的我，迫不及待地收藏了几部天天一有空就追着看。

你说日剧吧，甜甜的恋爱很多，学生时代我看腻了，就爱看紧张刺激的职场恋爱。

—不过其实我本人也谈着呢，职场恋爱。

我是一家舞台策划公司的董事，名字风光，底下那也全是自己拼命回来的。

要亲自跑场地，要亲自策划风格，要一点点确认合同。

—至于跟我职场恋爱的人，他是我手下服装组的成员。

“珉奎，这件礼服的扣针换一下。”  
“珉奎，帮忙确认一下新的一批衣服。”

—先生衣品真的很好，经常好看到让我不舍得喊他帮忙  
—要是只有两个人在一个空间里，他一定要亲亲我。

“你看你刚刚喊我两次，我是不是得亲你两下？”

—这根本不是问句。  
—可我就是很喜欢他这样。

回到家，两个人的角色仿佛互换了。

我不再穿着高跟鞋和A字裙，不是独当一面的女强人。

—而是穿着奶黄色睡衣被他抱在怀里的小女生。

“如果你受了委屈，回家了一定要跟我说，

在外面你一个人，回到家里，一切有我。”

—今天是他第四十六次说这句话。

-徐明浩ver.

他最近染了银灰色的头发，真的很飒爽。

一直是乖乖女黑发的我也心动了，天天喊着要去染一头跟他的情侣色。

“你别去，要漂头发很难受的。”  
“你再想想？会痛的，你不是很怕痛吗？”  
“很伤头发的哦，你再考虑一下？”

徐小八每天换着借口想要阻断我染发的念头。

—可我这个人，你不让我做，我就更想做。

终于，一向不为所动的徐先生说：

“不然…你买盒染发剂试试……？”

我可高兴了，立马拉着他网上购物，选了几盒口碑还不错的染发剂。

徐先生还是很不放心我，一定要帮我染头发。

我乖乖地坐在小塑料凳子上，兴奋的神情就挂在脸上，他一点点给我刷着染发膏。

结果是，效果当然没有漂头发之后好，但是我已经超级满足了。

他看着我照镜子那幅神奇的样子，抱着手臂在旁边看着我，宠溺地笑着。

—眼里全是我。


End file.
